Sleeping Beauty and the Prince
by SN-Amethyst-UK
Summary: Tamaki is visited by Nekozawa. What is wrong with the leader of the Black Magic Club? Can Tamaki help? Final chap now loaded.
1. Day 1

A/N Hello one and all. Welcome to my new story. It is my first ever multi chapter fic! Hope you all like it.

Warning: BoyxBoy so no like no read!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Ouran. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fic!

* * *

2.00am

'Help me'  
Tamaki jerked awake. He could have sworn he heard someone whispering in his ear. _"Must have been a dream"_ he thought. He lay back down and tried to get back to sleep. He kept hearing those two words over and over again in his mind. He pushed himself up. He was never going to get back to sleep now. That voice had been so desperate. He was really worried.

5.00am

Tamaki crawled out of bed. He had finally managed to drift off only to be woken by Antoinette jumping on him. The dog seemed spooked.  
"Help me"  
Tamaki whirled around. He screamed. Stood in the corner of his room was an apparition. He put his hand over his mouth to stifle the scream. The figure made no move toward him but kept repeating the same two words.  
"Help me"  
Tamaki walked toward the ghostly figure. He was trying to make out it's features. He got close enough to see that the figure had blonde hair. The face was in shadow. Tamaki reached out to touch the figure. It disappeared before he could lay his hand on it's arm.  
"Tamaki. Help me"  
These words drifted around the room.

1.00pm

Tamaki sat at the lunch table with the rest of the host club. He hadn't told them what had happened that morning. As the day had gone on he had convinced himself that it must have been a bad dream. He glanced up from his plate when he heard the conversation stop. Seven pairs of eyes were staring at him.  
"Milord, what's up with you?" Hikaru enquired  
"You"re normally much cheerier than this" Kaoru lent toward Tamaki.  
"I hope that you've perked up by club hours. The ladies will be disappointed if you are not yourself"  
"Cheer up Tama-chan. Here, have some cake" Honey pushed a slice of cake toward Tamaki.  
"Mm" Mori agreed.  
"Tamaki, you will tell us if anything is bothering you?" Haruhi was genuinely concerned.  
"Help me"  
Tamaki jumped and fell off his chair. He looked back around the table and did a quick count. _"Six people. So why were there seven pairs of eyes before?"_ The rest of the club were giving him strange looks.  
"Excuse me"  
Tamaki ran from the room and into the nearest bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and looked himself over. He looked pale and panicked. At that moment Kyoya walked in.  
"I saw him too"  
"Really! Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I didn't think I needed to. He obviously wants to speak to you not me"  
"Kyoya! That's not helpful. I though I was going crazy" Tamaki told Kyoya everything that had happened the previous night.  
"Come with me"  
Kyoya led Tamaki from the bathroom.  
"Where are we going?"  
"To see your ghost"  
Kyoya kept a brisk pace and led the way through the school. Tamaki started to get concerned when they began heading toward the basement rooms. Kyoya stopped outside the door for the Black Magic Club.  
"What are we doing here? Do you want to be cursed?"  
"Your ghost is waiting inside for you"  
With that Kyoya knocked on the door twice before opening it and shoving Tamaki inside.  
"Hello" Tamaki said nervously to the group of robed figures.  
The club seemed to be surrounding something in the centre of the room. Wordlessly, they broke the circle to leave a gap for Tamaki. He gasped when he saw Nekozawa led out on a sofa as if dead.  
"The master has been placed under a curse. None but a prince can awaken him. Are you the prince?"

6.00pm

Tamaki lay on his bed on his stomach. He couldn't believe that he had run from the Black Magic Club without saying a word. _"They must think I'm crazy"_. Tamaki couldn't understand why they thought that he was the prince. He glanced over to the corner of his room. Sure enough, Nekozawa stood there. Tamaki now knew why he hadn't recognised him before. He had rarely seen the leader of the Black Magic Club out of his robes. He stood and faced the apparition.  
"Help me"  
"Why me?" Tamaki hoped that if he just talked and didn't try to approach Nekozawa he would stay a little longer to help him get to the bottom of this.  
"You are the prince. You must awaken me from my slumber"  
"How?"  
"The curse can only be broken by the kiss of my one true prince"  
"You want me to kiss you?"  
"I **need** you to kiss me. Break the curse and I will be forever yours"  
"But I'm not sure if I want that"  
"Help me"  
Nekozawa faded away.


	2. Day 2

A/N: New chapter up! Longer than the last. Please enjoy.

Warning: BoyxBoy so no like no read!

Disclaimer: As before, I don't own Ouran :(

* * *

1.00am

Tamaki lay awake in bed. He had been going over what Nekozawa had said constantly. He couldn't understand why it had to be him. _"Why has Nekozawa chosen me to be his prince?"_ Tamaki grabbed his mobile off the nightstand and dialled the only person he knew would still be awake.  
"What do you want?"  
"What happened to hello?"  
"I was just about to get into bed"  
"Kyoya, I spoke with Nekozawa this evening"  
"What happened?"  
Tamaki recounted the conversation.  
"What do you make of it?  
"I think that Nekozawa admires what he believes are your princely ways. He knows that Kirimi looks up to you and has even tried to be more like you. Maybe along the way he decided that he liked you"  
"But I don't know how I feel about him? I can't even class him as a close friend because I don't know him that well"  
"Maybe you just need to trust your instincts. You have always helped those around you. Think it over. You can't do anything until morning anyway"  
"Thanks Kyoya. See you at school"

7.00am

Tamaki groggily awoke to his alarm going off. The sleepless nights were starting to catch up with him. As he sat up he glanced over to the corner of his room. Nekozawa was stood there but he appeared to be getting fainter. Tamaki was sure that he had been more solid the first time he showed up.  
"Help me. Time is running out. The curse must be broken or I will sleep forever"  
"What do you mean? How long do you have?" Nekozawa started to fade away. "Don't go! I still have questions"  
Tamaki ran toward the figure but he was too late.

9.00am

Tamaki decided to skip class. He hoped his father wouldn't hear of it but there were more important things than learning. He headed toward the Black Magic clubroom. Once outside the door he stopped and took a deep breath. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do. He knocked on the door and pushed it open. The only other person in the room was Nekozawa. _"The others must all be in class. Good. I don't want an audience"_. Tamaki shut the door before walking over to the sofa.  
"I don't know why I'm here" He sat down on a nearby chair and rested his head in his hands. "I don't think I can help you. I'm not the prince that you think I am"  
"But you are"  
Tamaki jumped when he heard Nekozawa's voice. He glanced at the sleeping boy but nothing had changed. He glanced up and saw the ghostly figure standing behind the sofa.  
"How can I be your prince? I hardly know you"  
"I have seen into your soul and it is pure. That is how I know that you are my prince" Nekozawa was getting more transparent as the seconds ticked by.  
Tamaki put his head back into his hands. "How can you say that my soul is pure when my heart is troubled?"  
"Because you care about people enough for it to affect your heart is how I know that your soul is pure. Please help me break the curse"  
"Before, you said that you would be mine forever if I break the curse. What do you mean by that?" This question had been bugging Tamaki.  
"The only way to find out is to kiss me" With that Nekozawa finally faded away.  
Tamaki realised that he really didn't have much time. He sat up straight and took a deep breath to help clear his thoughts. He stood up and walked back to the sofa. _"Here goes"._ Tamaki leaned over Nekozawa and placed a his lips on the sleeping boy's. He kept them there for a second to make sure that it would be classed as a kiss. He made his way back to the chair as Nekozawa began to stir.  
"Tamaki? What are you doing here?" Nekozawa sat up quickly.  
"You asked me to come. Don't you remember?" Tamaki was a little confused.  
Nekozawa glanced around the room and down at the blanket that was covering his legs. "Have I been asleep?"  
"You were cursed"  
"How exciting! Do you know who placed the curse on me? I would like to thank them"  
"Thank them! After what they did to you?" Tamaki was astonished by Nekozawa's enjoyment of the curse.  
"So what was the curse?"  
"Ask the other members of your club. I have to get back to class" Tamaki rushed from the clubroom.

1.00pm

Tamaki didn't feel like sitting with the other hosts for lunch so he made his way to the clubroom. He sat down on a sofa facing the windows. He didn't know what to believe anymore. Nekozawa had pleaded with him to break the curse and then forgotten the minute he had woken up. _"Why did it have to be me? I don't understand."_ Tamaki was roused from his thoughts by a knock on the door. A moment later the doors opened to reveal Nekozawa. He walked into the clubroom and made his way to the sofa Tamaki was sitting on.  
"What are you doing here?" Tamaki questioned. He was thoroughly confused.  
"I'm not sure. The bell rang and I wanted to go to the Black Magic clubroom but I found myself walking here and I couldn't do a thing about it"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I couldn't move in any direction that wasn't toward this room. It was most odd. Maybe it's another curse!"  
"You need to be less excited about curses" Tamaki stood and headed toward the exit. Nekozawa did the exact same thing.  
"Are you following me?"  
"Not intentionally. I don't seem to be able to control what I'm going to do"  
"Must be what you meant by _be mine forever_"  
"When did I say that?"  
"When you were sleeping. You visited me and pleaded with me to break the curse. You said that if I broke the curse you would be mine forever" Tamaki sat down on the nearest sofa. Nekozawa sat at the opposite end.  
"So I visited you while I was asleep? How exciting! I never knew that I could astral project. I must tell the other club members."  
"Well, either way we need to get you to stop following me. How about this. Nekozawa, I command you to go to the Black Magic clubroom and continue with your normal routine" Tamaki hoped this would work as he couldn't have Nekozawa following him around.  
Nekozawa stood up and exited the clubroom without another word,

6.00pm

It appeared to have worked. Tamaki hadn't seen Nekozawa for the rest of the day. Tamaki was preparing to start his homework when one of the maids knocked on his bedroom door.  
"Come in"  
"Master Tamaki, you have a visitor. Shall I show him up?"  
Tamaki assumed it was Kyoya. "Of course. Send him straight up"  
Tamaki moved his school bag off his bed and cleared his books up a bit. As he put the last book onto his desk he heard his door open.  
"Hello Tamaki"  
"Nekozawa! What are you doing here?" Tamaki was completely surprised by the visitor.  
"I have been thinking about what you said. I meditated on my astral projection and details started to come back to me. The curse was broken by a kiss. I can't believe that I didn't even think of that"  
"I thought that you would have asked the other members of your club about the curse?"  
"I did but they didn't want to tell me anything. They said that it was between you and me"  
Tamaki sat on the edge of his bed and motioned for Nekozawa to do the same.  
"I will admit that I was confused when you started showing up. I thought that I was going crazy. But then Kyoya brought me to you and I could see that you were genuinely in trouble" Tamaki started to recount his side of the story. Nekozawa sat listening attentively.  
"I finally decided to take the chance and kiss you to break the curse. You wake up and don't remember a thing. Do you know how that made me feel?"  
"I am sorry Tamaki. I didn't realise that this had happened. How do you feel now?"  
"Honestly, I'm a little confused. I don't know how I feel about you. I used to be scared of you and worried that you would curse me but now I'm not so sure" Tamaki admitted.  
"If it helps, I believe that a member of my own club placed that curse on me to draw us closer together. I have admired you from afar for a while now and have always been too afraid to approach you. You are always so bright and full of life that sometimes it hurts to look at you. It's like staring at the Sun. I am a creature of the darkness and I don't want to make your light go out" Nekozawa had silent tears running down his face. He was too embarrassed to continue so he stood and ran from the room. Tamaki let him go.

9.00pm

Tamaki sat on his bed. He hadn't moved since Nekozawa had left. He was confused. _"Why does he like me so much? What does he mean to me?" _Tamaki grabbed his mobile and automatically dialled.  
"Hello Tamaki. Thanks for calling at a more reasonable hour"  
"Kyoya I need some advice. Nekozawa came to visit me this evening and confessed!" Tamaki sounded a little panicked.  
"Calm down Tamaki. What exactly happened?"  
"Nekozawa came to visit me. He told me that he now knew the curse was broken by a kiss. I explained how I felt about it and he confessed his love for me"  
"His love? Did he use that exact word?" Kyoya questioned.  
"No but it was pretty obvious that it was what he meant" Tamaki sighed. "What should I do now Kyoya?"  
"I think that is for you to figure out. If I was you, I would get some sleep and then talk to Nekozawa tomorrow. Maybe you will have your feelings in order by then"  
"But Kyoya, what if I haven't figured it out by the morning?"  
"Just get some sleep Tamaki. I will see you at school tomorrow"  
"Bye Kyoya"  
Tamaki lay down on his bed. He had the feeling it was going to be a long night.


	3. Day 3

a/n Hello again everyone. Here is chapter 3 of my story. Please enjoy!

Warning: BoyxBoy so no like no read!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Ouran

* * *

8.30am

Tamaki walked over to Kyoya's desk. He really needed to speak to his friend face to face.  
"Can we talk?"  
"Here or somewhere else?" Kyoya enquired.  
Tamaki silently walked out of the classroom. Kyoya followed closely behind ignoring the looks from the other students. Tamaki stopped in the corridor far enough away from the classrooms so they wouldn't be overheard.  
"I spent a lot of last night thinking, Kyoya, but I couldn't reach a decision" Tamaki was nervously fiddling with the end of his tie.  
"So.." Kyoya prompted.  
"So nothing. I couldn't even decide if I should talk to him again. Then something really weird happened"  
"What was that?" Kyoya gently placed his hand on Tamaki's back and started leading him toward an empty classroom.  
"I must have drifted off because suddenly Nekozawa was there with me. It must have been a dream, right? He was sat on the end of my bed and he thanked me for breaking the curse, for having the courage to take a chance on him. He said that he was now truly mine forever, body and soul" Tamaki sat down abruptly and placed his head in his hands. "He said that our souls will now share a connection for the rest of our existence and that I will be the light half and he will be the dark half of the whole"  
"I don't know what to make of that. Maybe you need to discuss this with Nekozawa, find out if he had the same dream" Kyoya was starting to worry about how much more of the supernatural Tamaki could take.

9.00am

Tamaki was skipping class again. Kyoya had returned to class and he headed toward the clubroom. He needed some time to clear his head. _"A lot has happened to me in the last couple of days. I'm not even sure what to think anymore". _Tamaki sat at the grand piano, hoping that some music might help ease his worries. Truth be told, he didn't hate kissing Nekozawa. He was totally conflicted over his feelings. He gently started playing. A melancholy tune started to drift around the room. Tamaki was so absorbed in the music that he didn't hear Nekozawa enter the room. Nekozawa sat himself on a sofa near the piano'  
"You play beautifully" he commented as Tamaki reached a pause in the music.  
Tamaki turned around to see Nekozawa. "I didn't hear you come in?"  
"You get so lost in your music. It's almost like breathing to you isn't it?" Nekozawa asked.  
"Yes, it is one of the things I find that I am naturally gifted at"  
"Did you have a weird dream last night?"  
"Why?" Tamaki didn't mean to answer with a question but he was startled by the abrupt change in conversation.  
"I dreamt that I was in your bedroom and that I told you that we were now connected forever. Did you have a similar dream?" Nekozawa was hoping the answer was no otherwise his dream would prove true.  
"Actually I did have that same dream. I just thought it was my over-active imagination trying to digest everything that has happened in the last couple of days"  
"I believe that my subconscious mind is reaching out to you in response to what happened while I was under the curse. They do say that souls can reach out to each other over great distances. Tamaki, I don't mean to startle you but I believe that this dream means that we are soul mates and we are meant to be together" Nekozawa looked into Tamaki's eyes. "Tell me what you are thinking?"  
Tamaki couldn't take his eyes away from Nekozawa. Part of his mind was screaming at him to look away in case it was part of a curse but the other part was telling him to say something.  
"Nekozawa, I think that, maybe, you have a point. I can see that you are being honest with me and, judging from last night, it has taken a lot of courage for you to come here today. I just don't understand how I feel about you. Part of me is still frightened of you after last nights dream" Tamaki admitted. "Can you give me a few days?"  
"Sure. Now, as a senior student, I strongly recommend that you don't skip any more classes"

6.00pm

Tamaki was lying on his bed. The rest of the day had been okay. He hadn't seen Nekozawa again but that wasn't surprising as they normally didn't see each other during a school day. Club hours had proceeded as usual. Now Tamaki was alone and he was thinking. _"Maybe Kyoya was right. I just need some time"_. Tamaki had spent much of lunch hour talking to Kyoya about how he was feeling. He had asked Kyoya to come over so they could talk some more. Tamaki didn't want to keep bothering Kyoya with his problems but he didn't have anyone else to talk to. Tamaki sat up when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.  
"Come in" he called.  
"Good evening Tamaki"  
"Kyoya. Thanks for coming over"  
Tamaki indicated that Kyoya should sit on the bed with him. Kyoya, however, walked to the desk and pulled the chair over so that he could sit opposite Tamaki.  
"Tamaki, I have had time to think this afternoon and I have one question for you. Do you think that you could be gay?" Kyoya sat back in the chair and waited for Tamaki's answer. Tamaki looked at Kyoya and blinked a few times before answering.  
"I don't… I mean I can't… I don't know!" Tamaki looked flustered.  
Kyoya grabbed Tamaki's wrist and pulled him up so that they were both standing. Tamaki went to say something but Kyoya crushed their lips together. Tamaki was stunned at first but quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kyoya's waist. After a few moments, Kyoya broke away.  
"Can you tell me that you didn't enjoy that? Can you say that you would have preferred it if I was a girl?" Kyoya asked pulling Tamaki's arms from his waist.  
Tamaki stood but only just. Kyoya kept a grip on his arms to stop him falling over.  
"Tamaki, you need to breathe"  
Tamaki took a deep breath and sat down. _"Why did Kyoya just do that? I don't know what to think at the moment"_. Kyoya sat next to Tamaki on the bed.  
"Tamaki, are you okay? I'm sorry for the drastic measures but I need to get you to realise your true feelings. You may be confused but deep down I believe that you like Nekozawa. You just didn't want to admit that you like boys" Kyoya turned to look at Tamaki, who now had his fingers resting on his lips.  
"Are you going to say anything? I don't like talking to myself"  
"Sorry Kyoya. You took me by surprise. Why did you do that?" Tamaki asked.  
"I just told you. Please tell me that you heard what I just said!"  
"I did but I need to know why you chose to kiss me to get me to admit my sexuality" Tamaki was confused by Kyoya's actions.  
"I decided that being blunt with you was the best way. So, what are you going to do now?"  
"Homework"  
"Homework?" Kyoya questioned.  
"Homework"  
"Okay. Call me later when you are more yourself" Kyoya stood and left the room.  
Tamaki continued to sit on his bed. He had a lot to think about again. He missed the days when everything was much simpler.

10.00pm

"Hello Tamaki"  
"Hello Kyoya. I've thought about what you said." Tamaki had finally decided to call Kyoya.  
"Did you manage to get your homework done?"  
"Homework?" Tamaki was puzzled.  
"Yes homework. That's what you told me you were going to do before I left"  
"Never mind homework. This is much more important!"  
"So, what have you decided?" Kyoya hoped that he sounded interested.  
"I am going to speak to Nekozawa again tomorrow and see where we go from there"  
"Just talk? No grand declarations of love on your part?"  
"Don't be silly. I still haven't decided if I love him yet or even like him that way. But I think he deserves a chance to get to know the real me and I need to get to know him better. I just wish he wouldn't wear that cloak everywhere. It will draw too much attention. What will people think if they see me, Tamaki Suoh, hanging around with Nekozawa. What will our daughter think?" Tamaki was starting to babble, a nervous habit.  
Kyoya cut him off. "You know why he has to wear that cloak. Maybe I can ask him to come to the clubroom tomorrow and we can draw the curtains like we did before"  
"That would be great Kyoya. I wasn't looking forward to going and finding him"  
"I'll see you in the morning Tamaki. Make sure you get some sleep"  
"Night Kyoya" Tamaki hung up.


	4. Day 4

Hello again! Here is the final chapter for this story. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me this far! Hope you enjoy.

Warning: boyxboy so no like no read!

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Ouran

* * *

1.00pm

The meeting had been set up. Tamaki was waiting nervously in the third music room. Kyoya had prepared everything before school had even started. Tamaki was seated at a small sofa with a tray of tea laid out on the nearby table. He glanced at the clock. He was starting to worry that Nekozawa wouldn't turn up. He was about to text Kyoya when the doors opened and Nekozawa came in.  
"Welcome Nekozawa. Would like a cup of tea?" Tamaki stood and motioned to the tea tray in front of him.  
"Yes, thank you" Nekozawa walked over to the sofa.  
"You can take your robe off if you like" Tamaki said as he poured out two cups of tea.  
"Thanks"  
Tamaki passed Nekozawa a cup and sat next to him. Nekozawa had rested his robe over the back of the sofa. Tamaki took a sip of his tea and looked over the edge of his cup at Nekozawa. Nekozawa was thoughtfully sipping his tea. Neither of them knew what to say to the other now that they were there. Tamaki looked away from Nekozawa.  
"So, why did you ask me to come here, Tamaki?" Nekozawa asked. He didn't look up from his teacup.  
"I've been thinking about what has happened over the last few days and I wanted to discuss it further with you"  
"Okay" Nekozawa placed his cup on the table and turned to face Tamaki.  
"First of all, Tamaki, can I ask that you call me by my first name. Nekozawa sounds so formal and I have always called you Tamaki"  
"Okay. It might take a bit of getting used to though" Tamaki wasn't sure what Nekozawa meant by this.  
"So, Tamaki, have you thought more about what I've said?" Nekozawa asked.  
"I have and I'm not sure exactly how I feel about you. Kyoya demonstrated to me what he thought of my feelings for you. To be honest, I didn't hate kissing you to wake you up but I was really hurt that you didn't even remember what had happened to get me to that point. I feel confused when I'm not around you and when you're here I feel calmer but conflicted"  
"What do you mean when you say Kyoya demonstrated?" Nekozawa was confused by this statement.  
"It doesn't matter. Kyoya is just a very direct person at times" Tamaki looked away from Nekozawa, worried that his face would give him away  
"Tamaki, I know I ran out on you the other day after… you know. I have been wondering since if you were going to say something. Were you?"  
"Nekozawa, I.." Tamaki paused when Nekozawa put his hand up "Sorry. Umehito, I didn't know what to say that day. I was relieved when you left as it meant that I didn't have to try and sort anything out. I needed the space"  
Nekozawa poured himself another cup of tea to give him time to digest this statement.  
"Are you saying that you didn't mind what I said to you?"  
"I don't know. I have discussed everything with Kyoya and he has helped me a lot, although his demo was a little unexpected" Tamaki smiled as he remembered the kiss for the second time.  
"Tamaki, are you in love with Kyoya?" Nekozawa queried suddenly.  
"No, I'm not in love with him. I love him as my best friend and nothing more. Why would you ask that?" Tamaki was offended.  
"Well, you did just have a silly grin on your face as you remembered his 'demo' and you seem to talk to him about everything. I don't want to be here if you aren't serious about us" Nekozawa turned his face away from Tamaki.  
Nekozawa looked hurt and it pained Tamaki to see him this way. He placed his hand on Nekozawa's cheek and pulled his face around so that he could look into the others eyes.  
"Umehito, I wouldn't have asked you to come here if I was in love with Kyoya. I probably wouldn't have even broken the curse if that were the case"  
Nekozawa looked into Tamaki's eyes trying to detect the lie. He could see the sincerity and automatically leaned toward Tamaki. Tamaki was taken by surprise as Nekozawa's lips met his but he didn't pull away. He kept his hand on Nekozawa's cheek. Nekozawa's hand snaked around Tamaki's waist and pulled him closer. They didn't kiss with passion but with gentleness, tasting each other and savouring it. They broke apart and stared into each others eyes. Tamaki felt that he definitely had his answer now. He lent toward Nekozawa and place his head on the others shoulder.

10.00pm

Tamaki and Nekozawa sat on cross-legged Tamaki's bed, facing each other. Tamaki had skipped out on club to spend the rest of the day with Nekozawa. They had spent the entire time talking, getting to know each other better. Tamaki felt that he really knew Nekozawa now as both had promised early on in their conversations to not hold anything back or keep any secrets. It had taken a great deal of trust between the two of them to make the conversation work and they both realised along the way that they already had a great deal of trust in the other. Tamaki was starting to believe that Nekozawa really was his soul mate.  
"How did we get to this point, Tamaki?"  
"What point?"  
"The point where we have become completely comfortable with each other even though we have only been together since this afternoon"  
"I guess we must really be soul mates" Tamaki moved closer to Nekozawa.  
Nekozawa reached out and placed his arms around Tamaki's waist. He pulled Tamaki closer and kissed him. They kept the kiss short and chaste before leaning back on the bed. Nekozawa kept his arms around Tamaki, who placed his head on the others chest.  
"Do you want to stay the night, Umehito?" Tamaki realised what he had just said and blushed.  
"I didn't mean to say that that way!" Tamaki pulled himself up and looked at Nekozawa.  
Nekozawa laughed at the look on Tamaki's face.  
"It's alright. I understand. We'll have a sleepover. Do you have any pyjamas that I could borrow?"  
"Sure" Tamaki jumped off the bed and ran to his closet. He passed Nekozawa some pyjamas and took another set for himself.  
"I'll just go change in the bathroom" Tamaki muttered as he wandered from the room.  
Tamaki entered his bedroom a few minutes later to see Nekozawa wrapped under his duvet. _"Now there's an inviting sight"_ Tamaki thought to himself. He turned the light off and crawled under the duvet. Nekozawa instantly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.  
"Goodnight Tamaki. I love you"  
"I love you too, Umehito. Goodnight"


End file.
